Summerslam Fun
by PyroLegacy
Summary: Everything was going according to script. Perfectly executed moves. Until he just had to start having his own fun.


Bare with me. I decided to have some fun. No I don't believe this happened but one can dream right? This IS M/M. Don't like, don't read. If you don't like M?M and DO read it anyways after the warnings then realize I will laugh if you review. I don't use all correct terms cause honestly, I'm not a wrestler, I'm not a fanatic, and I have better things to do than learn terms for something I'm never going to do. I tried to explain as best as i could. I'm giving you the warning now that its most likely not 100% accurate and I don't really need you to tell me they did a different move instead of whatever I wrote. For those who did not watch Summerslam, this is a good description of what happened I think. It wasn't the last time they did this particular scene live either.

_S__ummer slam August 23, 2009 2 hours and 23 seconds into the show. _

The script was going well, with me winning half the match and John winning the other half. We were both at the top of our game tonight. Neither of us was tired yet, though we had to play it off like we were. The fight had been going for only five minutes but we were going at it hard, making it look real. I kicked him in the ribs and shins as he was down, watching him pretend to cry in pain. The ref did his part and pushed my back. I could hear the chants from the stand "Let's go Cena!" followed by "Let's go Orton!" Half the audience seemed to be on my side. At least they would go home happy. I would win and keep my championship tonight.

When I looked back I saw his body slam into mine and he started pounding on my head. I rolled away and tried to stand but he grabbed me, throwing my head into the turnbuckle. Immediately I felt blood well in my mouth and groaned silently. He had used too much force on that one. I turned quickly and he grabbed my arm, forcing me into an Irish Whip which threw me into the other turnbuckle. I tried to walk away from him but as soon as I made it to the middle of the ring, John jumped up and slammed my head into the floor. I jumped up quickly, holding my head. I felt him push me over and pull my leg up for a pin. I let him hold me down until the ref hit the mat twice before kicking out. John tried to pull me into another Irish Whip but I countered, throwing him into one. He bounced off the rope and ran straight into my hand. We stayed in our sides of the ring, panting hard, on the ground, for another couple seconds before I crawled over to him. I stared at him with y insane stare before grabbing his wrist holding his arm out. He looked up at me and groaned as I kicked his ribs. He held his abdomen with a look of pain while I pushed some of the drops of blood out of my mouth. When he crawled over to the turnbuckle I grabbed his head, punching backwards, my elbow hitting his forehead. I turned quickly and punched him twice in the face, watching him fall to the ground. I kicked his chest, watching as his legs gave out under him and he collapsed. The ref forced me to back off for the moment so I did, checking to blood coming from my lip again. When John stood I forced him back against the turnbuckle and drove my knuckles into his cheek, watching him stagger. When he hit the middle of the rope I grabbed him, flinging him into the opposite turnbuckle and kneeling down myself. He panted from the floor, eyes clenched shut. I crawled over and stood slowly, watching John try to stand. When he got to one knee I stood up straight and pushed his head down with my foot. He staggered for a moment before getting up again. I stood straight up next to him, watching him grab my leg to stand. When both his hands grabbed my hips I put my arms out, showing I was the dominate one. John looked up slowly with a soft grin that went unnoticed by the crowd before he rested his head against my groin, pushing in slowly. I tried to keep a straight face as my blood rushed south at the feeling, disgusted and unnerved by the pleasure a man was giving me.

Throughout the rest of the match I had a hard on, unnoticed by everyone thanks to the cup that protected body parts from certain injuries obtained accidentally. After trying to disqualify myself, which was a failure, a count out, which restarted the match, and Ted's brother interfering, I finally won the match, cheating by putting my feet on the top ropes. The ref didn't see it though so I won. I held my championship belt up as John sat in the corner, looking sad and defeated. But when the cameras were turned to me, he smirked and ran his hand over the front of his pants, acting like he was wiping off sweat. But to me, I could tell he was sending me a message. Something I had only heard rumors about but had never fully found out. Of course there were rumors around the locker room. This guy did this girl, this girl hit on this guy. But the interesting and more outlandish rumors were about the guys. Evan was screwing with John Morrison from Smackdown!, and this or that guy had fucked John Cena. But I never knew any of those to be true. I did know Ted and Cody were… experimenting, in their free time when I wasn't around. I was alright with it, not participating myself, but they were Legacy. We stuck together, and in their cases, in more ways than one. No one else knew about them though. We kept that secret hidden with no hints around the other members of any of the rosters.

After our match ended, and right before Jeff Hardy's last match against CM Punk as World Heavyweight Champion, I skipped meeting with Legacy about theirs and my match, heading straight for the locker room instead. I ignored the various other wrestlers in the room as I grabbed a towel. I went in to the shower room quietly. No one was there since all other matches were over. I slipped out of my trunks and released my aching erection. I knew I would have to get rid of it before leaving because I had tight jeans that wouldn't let me hide it. I wrapped the towel around my waist as I turned the hot water on, wanting to keep myself hidden from any prying eyes if someone was to walk in. Only when the water was hot did I take my towel off, hanging it up before walking under the hot torrent of water. It burned for a moment, turning my tanned skin red. I groaned softly as it fell down my neck, running down my back and to the ground. I rested my hands on the wall and let the water soothe my tired and aching muscles before even looking down at my erection. I had neglected it for more than thirty minutes and it was painful now. The head was weeping precome that was running away with the water. I didn't want to touch it yet though. I had no idea why what he did had affected me the way it had but it confused and, hell, downright scared me. I had never once looked at a guy in that sense before and with just one touch, John forced me to feel things I had only felt for Samantha in a long time. It was scary.

I heard the door shut and opened my eyes, looking back over my shoulder. Of course John would come in. I should've realized if I was taking a shower, he would need one as well. He looked over and saw me, grinning his cocky grin, before moving into the shower next to mine. Only a small, waist high wall, separated us and as soon as he turned his shower on and looked down, he saw what I was hoping he would miss. I looked away in embarrassment at getting caught like that.

"No worries Randy." I looked over and he pointed down. My eyes followed his finger and I saw he was just as hard. I felt my face heat up involuntarily as he lowered his hand to wrap around his shaft. I looked back up slowly and saw his eyes staring into mine, his hand starting to move up and down, his mouth slightly parted.

"Those… rumors… they're true aren't they?" He chuckled and shrugged.

"Depends. Which ones?" I licked my suddenly dry lips and exhaled.

"Masters… Miz… Swagger…"

"Yep. All true. But you didn't hear that from me." He said with his famous smile. I forced out a chuckle and glanced back down at his hand which was steadily moving faster.

"I can leave you alone… move down farther if you want."

"No fucking way. I chose this shower stall on purpose." I looked up in confusion.

"Wha-"

"I know I'm the one that made you that excited. During the match right? You like the idea of me on my knees in front of you?" My mouth fell open slightly.

"Uh…"

"Thought so." He finished washing the sweat off his body, one hand staying on his cock, before turned his water off and walking out of the stall. I didn't turn around as I waited for him to leave. When the door never opened, but instead locked, I looked back in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing Cena?" he walked back over and pulled my towel away from my reach just as I was trying to grab it.

"Cena what-" He walked forward quickly, slamming his body into mine. I hit the shower wall with a thud and groaned before his mouth was suddenly on mine. I stilled in shock as his tongue ran out over my lip, collecting the small amount of saliva and blood from my cut. He pulled back and licked his lips, his blue eyes filled with lust. I groaned and pushed myself off the wall, staring down at him.

"Why?"

"Why what? Do I want you?" I nodded slowly. He let out a bark of laughter and shook his head before grinning at me.

"I've wanted you for years. Since we were in OVW together."

"Why now?"

"Random spur of the moment thing. I decided since you're okay with Cody and Ted fucking, you wouldn't be completely abhorred to the idea of me coming on to you."

"Wait how'd you find out about them?" he grinned widely.

"So it is true. Thanks for clearing that up for me." I stared at him in shock before glaring.

"You breathe a word of that to anyone-"

"I don't kiss and tell Randy. They're secrets safe with me." I sighed in relief and nodded.

"Right. Okay, so let me go…"

"Nah… I kind of like you trapped here." I glared at him.

"John this isn't funny. I don't want this."

"Well that nicely sized hard on begs to differ." I gasped in shock as he reached out, wrapping a hand around the base of my shaft.

"What-" all words were cut off with a choke as he started tugging on my erection.

"Like that don't you? Man's hand feels better than a woman's, I've always thought. It makes sense. We know how to please ourselves so naturally we can please another man just as well." I looked down at his hand and was amazed at the feelings. Samantha was good, but she didn't know what exactly I felt. John knew what he liked, which obviously I liked. It had me moaning and my hips bucking in less than a minute.

"Uh-uh no coming yet. Save that for later." I groaned when he let go and looked down at him.

"That idea. You on your knees? Sounds good right now." I leaned back against the shower wall, feeling the hot water running down my body, and waited. John smiled and shrugged, kneeling in front of me and taking a hold of my cock again. I thought I would come from the image alone of John's mouth wrapping around the head of my shaft, but I held off. He continued to run his tongue and lips over every part of my dick, coating it in his saliva. He used two fingers to hold my erection straight towards him before pushing his mouth over it, taking it into his throat. I choked on a cry of pleasure as his throat muscles convulsed around my skin, sending vibrations straight through me.

"Oh god. What the fuck are you doing to me Cena?" He chuckled, more vibrations, before letting my erection fall from his mouth.

"I'm good at that aren't I?" Damn it all Samantha wasn't as good as that and she loved going down on me.

"Damn good." He grinned up at me and put his hands on his upper legs.

"I really want to get fucked right now. If you could do the honors?" My eyes widened.

"No fucking way! I'm not gay Cena! I have a wife… and a daughter! No way I'll fuck you!" he chuckled and shrugged again.

"Being married doesn't mean shit Orton. You know that. Ted's married. He's still fucking Cody. And I'm married. But she knows nothing. So I like getting fucked, big deal. What's it matter to you if you're fucking a guy or a girl? You're still fucking something with a hole and they're still getting pleasure from it." I stilled. His logic was flawless, as usual. Most of the wrestlers that were married were fucking someone behind their spouses' backs. Not me though. I had yet to cheat on Samantha and it had been two years.

"I can't… Sam…"

"She won't know. No one will. Just a quickie. If you don't like it, we'll never speak of it again. If you do, well, I'm more open to just fucking with you than the others. You're the one I want." I grimaced at the ground for a moment before nodding.

"If I don't like it at all, we stop."

"Deal." He looked up at me and I suddenly felt awkward, like I had never had sex before. Never with a man, but it was the same thing as fucking a girl in the ass right? Couldn't be different. We were anatomically the same there… except the prostate. But that wouldn't matter. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Uh…"

"You gonna do anything?" I shrugged helplessly.

"Never done this before John. I don't know where to start." He sighed and stood up, his erection bouncing as he moved.

"Well for starters, it's just sex. Same between a guy and a girl. Where do you want me?" I looked around the large room before my eyes landed on the short shower wall. It was perfect. My favorite position.

"Bent over that." He looked over and grinned widely before nodding.

"You know how to fuck someone in the ass?" I nodded once.

"I got this. I'm not completely helpless." He shrugged and bent over it, displaying his ass to me. I looked down and felt my cock grow harder, blood pounding furiously through my shaft. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned, wanting me to hurry up.

I walked up to him and ran my hand down his smooth back, feeling the muscles that lay beneath the skin. He shivered under my touch and when my hand ran down to the clefts of his ass, he pushed back against me.

"Can't take all night to get acquainted Randy. If you like it we can sure as hell do this again." I snorted. Fat chance of that. Nothing would be better than fucking my wife. I took his advice though and let go of his ass, instead, licking on three of my fingers for lube. He looked back as my other hand pulled his ass apart and groaned when I slid a digit inside his tight passage. I couldn't even pretend it was my wife I was doing this too either. Just the thought of doing this with John was enough to drive me fucking insane.

I pushed my finger in, pulling back out, before shoving in again. He was moaning softly and begging for more, to hurry up, anything. He just really wanted to get fucked. I vaguely wondered if Cody chanted the same phrases when Ted was behind him giving him to same treatment. If he pushed back for more when he had fingers shoved up his ass. I shook off these thoughts and focused on the man in front of me, pushing two more fingers inside him. He hissed and pushed back, bucking when my finger brushed against something hard inside him.

"Do that again." He moaned. I did, feeling the nub, and watching him convulse in ecstasy.

"Oh god. Get inside me. Now." I pulled my fingers out and took a step forward, running my erection up and down his ass. He pushed back and demanded more but I took my sweet time.

"No orders tonight Cena. I'm in charge." He groaned and let his head fall to his chest.

"Not ordering. Begging. Please fuck me." I looked down at him for a moment before nodding.

"If that's what you want." I aligned my cock with his ass and slowly pushed forward, sinking into his depths in one swift plunge. He shot off the wall with a loud cry of pleasure as my cock ran across his prostate again.

"Like that Cena? How long you wanted me to do this to you? To fuck your ass so hard you can't stand?" He groaned and fisted his cock.

"Years. Fuck me harder." I sped up my rhythm until I was slamming into him, forcing his body to hit the wall every time. He let his head hand again and fisted himself harder, trying to come off of the pleasure.

"You want more John?" He nodded and I angled my hips so my cock jabbed his prostate on each go. He groaned and tensed when I grabbed onto his erection, swatting his hand away, and fisting him myself. My balls slapped his hard with every thrust, sending jolts of pleasure through us both. I clenched my eyes as the pleasure started building deep inside me, my balls tightening in my soon orgasm. When John's cock tightened and he let out a strangled cry I felt his semen coat my hand and the wall as his ass clenched around me hard enough to cut of circulation. It was just the thing I needed to send me over the edge. I came hard, slamming as deep as I could into him before letting a torrent of come leave my body. John fell limp on the wall as I lazily pumped my seed out of me until there was nothing left, before slowly pulling out of his body. I watched as my seed ran out of him and down the shower drain, washing away any traces of what we had just done.

John stood up after a moment and gazed at me through hooded eyes.

"You can't say… you didn't like that." He panted. I rested under the hot water and shook my head.

"No. No I can't."

"Better unlock that door. Others will think we're up to something." I rolled my eyes as he went straight back to his cocky boy from the hood attitude. I cut the water off and grabbed my towel, wrapping it tightly around my waist before exiting the showers. When I opened the door only two people were in the locker room, Ted and Cody. They looked up from their bags as I walked out in confusion.

"Why was the door locked?" I shrugged silently and bent over to grab my bag. When it was in my hand I went to stand back up when something grabbed my ass. I yelped very unmanly like and jumped up, glaring at the laughing, retreating figure of my on screen rival. Cody and Ted stared at me in shock and confusion before bursting out into laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny you two?"

"You… fucked him!" laughed Cody.

"What's so fucking funny about that?" I demanded. Ted was the first to take a breath and when he did, he smiled widely.

"There's been a bet about you for weeks. Who would get fucked by you. John just won a hundred bucks." I stared at them open mouthed.

"What?!" I quickly through my pants on and grabbed my bag, glaring at the two men.

"You two had better not be in the hotel when I get there. I've got to teach someone a lesson about messing with me." They both grew silent, though their laughter still not having stopped, as I charged out of the room, intent on finding Cena and teaching him that lesson.

It's been a long time since I've written Fanfiction, since I've been writing my own story. I have had this on my computer since around Summerslam and after reading other author's writing about things that happen in live events, I decided to have a little fun and post this. All reviews are welcome. I don't care about flames because I need a good laugh.


End file.
